Toffee Teasprings
( ) order without spawners | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard - Hard }} Story The Bubblegum Troll had been dirty during his travel, and Tiffi gives him a good scrubbing at the Toffee Teasprings. New things *Locked chocolate spawners first appear in level 1604. *Locked magic mixers that spawn chocolate when unlocked first appear in level 1608. This was originally the first level with magic mixers until the redesign of level 1590. *Level 1598 is the first level with chocolate order in which chocolate appears at the start. meaning that the player doesn't need to rely on either spawner to complete the order. Levels Toffee Teasprings contains one somewhat hard level: , one hard level: , and four very hard levels: , , and . As a result, it is a somewhat hard - hard episode and it is slightly harder than Vanilla Valley. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP108 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1596 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1596 - |link=Level 1596 Level 1597 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1597 - |link=Level 1597 Level 1598 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1598 - |link=Level 1598 Level 1599 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1599 - |link=Level 1599 Level 1600 Reality.png|Level 1600 - |link=Level 1600 Level 1601 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 1601 - |link=Level 1601 Level 1602 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 1602 - |link=Level 1602 Level 1603 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1603 - |link=Level 1603 Level 1604 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1604 - |link=Level 1604 Level 1605 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1605 - |link=Level 1605 Level 1606 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1606 - |link=Level 1606 Level 1607 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1607 - |link=Level 1607 Level 1608 Reality.png|Level 1608 - |link=Level 1608 Level 1609 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1609 - |link=Level 1609 Level 1610 V5 HTML5.png|Level 1610 - |link=Level 1610 |-| Champion title= Super Scrubber.png|Champion title|link=Super Scrubber Episode 108 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 108 completed! (web) Episode 108 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 108 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Toffeeteasprings.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the second episode in a row to introduce a particular blocker in liquorice locks for the first time. *Upon the release of this episode, jelly levels have a counter to the left of the board, saying how many squares of jelly are needed to be cleared, much like candy order and ingredients levels. **One day later, mobile version 1.71 was released with this change, replacing the abundant target score (which is irrelevant due to mobile boost). *All candy order levels in this episode requires chocolate, except Level 1601 *This episode shares its first word with Toffee Tower. **This is one of only two episodes in the entire game with the word "toffee" in its name, with Toffee Tower being the other episode. *After this episode was released, the sound when a liquorice swirl is removed by a player was changed. *For unknown reason in the mobile version, Bubblegum Troll is not in the background. **Also, for unknown reason in the web version, the background of the unreleased version is totally different. *After this episode, there are no one to contain more than 4 ingredients levels. *This episode doesn't contain any extremely hard levels due to the nerf of level 1607. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Extremely hard episodes Category:Drink-related episodes Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Troll